Tipping Point: A RWBY Superhero au(Introductions)
by Dingbats and Dweebs
Summary: The world is in a time of peace, thanks to The League's efforts in wiping out the Grimm threat decades ago. Superheroes are now a united force, with new teams being trained every year under Beacon Academy's watch. Come meet four young superheroes as they receive their invitations to this prestigious academy. Chapter 2: The Elegant Lady Snow
1. Intro 001

Hi everyone! Sorry about the lack of activity, but I've been busy planning this new au. It's a RWBY superhero au, that will follow a similar sort of pattern as the show does. Of course, I'm making up my own plotline and conflicts, but expect to see a lot of the character from the show in different roles!

Au: Tipping Point, RWBY AU

Title: Introducing Kid Reaper

Ratings/Warning: None

* * *

Alarm bells echoed through the streets. The screeching noise drowned out the squeal of tires and gunshots as several masked robbers leapt for the open door of a black van parked in the middle of the fire lane. They sped off, a spray of bullets ensuring that their lawful counterparts stayed inside the safety of the bank while they disappeared around the block.

"Haha!" Cried the driver, eyes flickering between the road and the men reflected in the rear-view mirror. "Did you get it all?"

A case of data chips, tossed into the passenger seat, answered him. "All and more." One thug tugged off his mask and dug deeper into the bag at his feet. Piles and piles of tech filled each sack, the new and unprogrammed chips ready and waiting to be used as they saw fit. "Our info was dead on, the delivery came just yesterday and their vaults were full to the brim. All we have to do is prime these for use and we'll be the richest men to ever walk the streets of Genea."

The driver smiled. It was about time they hit it big. This heist had taken months to plan and even more to set up. But now it had all paid off. And, even better, they were in the clear, the cops shaken off before they ever began their pursuit.

"I can't wait till I rip off some rich sod and get the money to buy the newest model of-"

_Thud. _

The van shook- a small, circular, indentation appearing on its roof. The driver's head snapped around, brows furrowed as he and his comrades gaped with equal confusion. "What in the-"

_Tap tap._

Another knock interrupted him, this time from the front of the car. Apprehensive, especially with the way his buddies turned their astounded looks over his shoulder, he slowly swiveled back around.

"Ah!" He flinched, head and neck snapping into the headrest. A smiling, upside down, face greeted him through the window, the mesh of a face mask doing little to conceal the grin. The same didn't hold true for their visitor's goggles, the reflective surface distorting too much for him to see what lay behind. Not that it mattered, anyone in this part of Remnant could identify the person perched on their van with as little as a blurry after image she always left behind.

"Shit, it's the Kid!"

"Hey! Don't call me a kid!" Voice muffled through the glass, Kid Reaper-Genea's newest superhero- tucked and rolled down the front of the van, textured gloves catching on the smooth metal and allowing her to flip to the side. She stumbled when she hit pavement, palms and knees smacking against the surface before she got up and running-literally- in the streets. One second brought her in stride with the runaway car, easily matching it even as it rocketed down the highway at eighty plus miles per hour.

"Pull over and surrender!" Kid shouted and rapped her knuckles against the glass of the driver's window. Mentally she began to count to three, the wild look in the man's eyes one she had seen before.

She didn't even get to two before he yanked on the wheel, swerving to the side. But Kid was three steps ahead of him, a heel in the pavement and a twist of her hips bringing her around to the other side of the van where she once again knocked on the glass.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that." A burst of speed brought her to the front of the car, its hood only inches away from a collision with her thigh when the driver steered towards her again. Their dance down the highway continued in the same manner for several minutes, Kid relentless in her pursuit of surrender. At least until the robbers slammed on their breaks and the van squealed down the nearest off ramp. Startled, Kid skidded several meters past the exit in a desperate attempt to turn after them. But the spikes in her boots weren't enough to help her pivot, the deep grooves they dug into the concrete merely slowing her down to a more manageable speed.

No problem, she had another trick up her sleeve. Reaching for the clasp on her lower back, Kid grabbed the boxed contraption and swung it out, metal sliding against metal as a giant blade unhinged from its snathe and lengthened until it towered over its wielder. Grip firm around the scythe's handle she twirled it around and jabbed the fine point of the blade into the ground.

The effect was instantaneous. Speed combined with a sudden anchor added into a quick turn that sent her rocketing towards the ramp divider, collision avoided by a hop and a well placed blade around a nearby lamppost. In the next breath Kid caught up to the van, tailing it as it veered through the busy streets.

"You can't shake me that easily!" She zoomed to the back, scythe poised to pierce the door and rip it to shreds.

Except they kicked open before she could strike, a blaze of bullets sprayed in all directions by a pair of snarling thugs.

Kid yelped, blade up to catch the worst of the attack as she zipped to the side. Car horns blared when she stumbled into the opposing lane, apologies tumbling from her lips while she ducked and dodged around the midday city traffic. "Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry about that!"

She had just regained her balance when something whizzed by her face, the sharp sting on her cheek followed by a warm trickle of sticky fluid. The world slowed as she reached for the wound. Blood glinted on the tips of her gloves, Kid's senses sharpening at the pinpoint prickle of pain and the echoing screams around her. Eyes narrow beneath the tinted glass of her goggles, she focused in on the goon hanging out the passenger side window, all thoughts of games shoved to the side in favor of protecting the public that milled around their battlefield. Scythe leading, Kid burst forth towards her attacker, pace so quick that she left a trail of after images behind, each bearing the same grim expression as their namesake. Her blade hooked around the muzzle of his gun, palm striking his forehead in the second after, ripping the weapon away as he was forced back inside.

Kid didn't miss a beat when the gun rattled to the ground. Victory cry on her lips, the young superhero smirked at the terrified men and shifted her blade, tip first, inside the cab. "There, now that I have your attention, I need you to pull over and-"

Jaw slack and eyes wide, the driver closed white knuckles over the steering wheel and pulled it to the side, away from her. Kid sneered, a hair's breadth away from pursuit when she smashed against a solid block of steel, the ten foot tall divider compacting under the force of the hit and screeching backwards from its position marking the separation from the main road and an underground passage.

Stars closed in on the edges of her vision. A furious swipe of her hand removed the worst of them, but the world was still dark and blurry as she backed up and raced over the top of the tunnel. Blood streamed out her nose and onto her mask, red staining black mesh before the wind caught it and flicked it up into her eyes.

_Argh! So close. So. Close. _Of course she had to crash in the most critical point of the takedown. Took her eyes off where she was going to two seconds and _wham!- _smacked head first into something heavy and immovable. But she has long since gotten used to crashes, so she had her goggles off, cleaned, and back on her face in seconds while sprinting along the aboveground bridge. Bloody nose or not, she had to keep up with the robbers and, while the tunnel provided them some temporary cover, it also gave her the best idea.

Matching and surpassing the speed of any car in existence, Kid dug in her heels and scythe just in time to skid to a halt at the edge of the bridge, studying each car as it exited the pass for the robbers.

_There. _Black paint glinted in the sun, the van slowed to a less hectic speed so it blended in with the traffic. Kid breathed, tracking it as she stepped backwards, mathematical equations and schematics flashing through her mind's eye when she launched forward, speed contained to perfectly match the momentum of her target.

Boots left solid ground for the emptiness of air as their owner descended upon her enemy. She held her gleaming namesake high overhead before sweeping it down in a pinpoint arc, piercing through the soft metal of the van's hood only moments before Kid landed on its roof.

The engine sputtered and died. Carried solely by neutral momentum, the van ground to a halt not five hundred feet down the road. But Kid was moving long before it rolled to a stop. Two slashes to the right tires ensured it caught the guardrails. A kick to the windshield blinded those inside to her actions. The same went for the blows she dealt to the back door, each hit crumpling the metal until it caved and opened, Kid leaving her weapon in favor of rushing inside and snatching up all the guns being raised towards her chest.

One by one Kid emptied the van, the last robber evicted face first on the concrete just as its wheels rolled to a stop. Bound and tied by the sacks that had once carried their loot, the robbers grumbled but otherwise made no move to escape. There was no point to running now, not with the fastest kid alive standing two feet away directing traffic around their broken getaway vehicle.

Police sirens soon sounded in the distance, the flashing blue lights visible seconds later. Kid turned as they came closer, smile bright underneath her mask and scythe tucked back into its holster. She hesitated until the first cop's boot touched the pavement, then, with a salute and a wave at the gathering crowd, disappeared in a cloud of dust.

* * *

An hour later Ruby Rose barreled through the door of her house, discarding boots and backpack alike in her rush to get to the kitchen as quickly as possible. Stomach growling, she raided the cabinets, gobbling up whatever easily accessible food she could find before reaching the oven. A delicious scent wafted up from the partially open door. Rows upon rows of gooey cookies were stacked inside, type varying from chocolate chip, to sugar, to a few that looked suspiciously like snickerdoodles.

"Sweet!" Ruby dug through the nearby drawers for a hot mitt, past experience reminding her that reaching for the trays bare handed was an awful and painful idea. But after a minute of fruitless searching, the rumble in her gut overcame her caution and she pulled open the door.

"They're not done yet." A low, calm, voice called from the doorway. Ruby winced and jerked upright, arms folded behind her back as she spun around to face her father.

"I know! I was just, uh, testing them for maximum gooiness. Yeah, that's all!"

Thin lips quirked upwards into a half smile, his daughter's antics as amusing as they were see-through. "Mhm, and you had to take one in order for the test to work, is that right?"

"Uhhh." Hand tightening around the warm bundle of goodness she had hidden away, Ruby shuffled around the table and towards the entrance to the living room. "Maybe?"

Escape in sight, she made sure to stay facing her father until the last possible moment, only swiveling around once she had ducked around the corner.

"Ruby?"

_Ah man. _All the super speed in the world couldn't save her from that tone of voice. In one last attempt to spare herself the lecture, she stuffed the cookie into her mouth and downed it as quickly as possible. A complete waste of the wonder that was a cookie, but she had little choice in the matter.

"Yeah Dad?" Ruby slunk back into the kitchen, hands wringing together in front of her. What greeted her, however, was not a cross father prepared to lecture her on the importance of waiting for food too cool, but instead a laughing dad holding up a plate full of sweet, sweet, cookies. "Woah!"

Only a foot of height saved Chayce Rose from having the plate snatched from his grasp. Chortling, he ruffled Ruby's hair and pushed her away an inch, lowering his arm to offer up the treats. "Next time go for the ones that are already done, okay? I don't want you burning your tongue again."

Ruby's answer was an excited shake of her head and a mumble around a mouthful of cookies.

Chayce shook his head as well, patting his daughter's head and stealing a treat for himself before they all disappeared down her throat. "Did you see the news a little while ago? Kid Reaper took down a bunch of armed robbers and recovered a couple of thousand of lein's worth in money chips."

"Mmpph!" Ruby choked down the final cookie and waved her hands in the air, eyes wide with the revelation that she had been on the news. "_No way! _They actually got me on camera? Did they get that sweet jump I did off the overpass bridge? I totally didn't think that I could hit the van from that distance but I tried it just like you told me and -"

"Ruby, settle down!" Chayce reached out and caught Ruby by the shoulders, grip firm to keep her from vibrating in place. Once she settled he reached up to her face, fingers trailing over the healing wound on her cheek. "You did an excellent job," He smiled, pride and worry wrapped together in the expression. "taking them down with minimal damage and only crashing once." Pulling her in for a hug, he brushed his lips over the reddened skin of her forehead.

"Aww," Ruby wriggled in his grasp, too wound up from the fight to accept his parental concern. "They got the crash on film?"

Sensing his daughter's desire for freedom, Chayce let her go- but not before raising a thumb and forefinger to flick her on the nose. "Yep! The news team started with it and everything." He lowered his voice, mimicking the professional tone of the reporters, "_Kid Reaper goes down for the count, taken out by none other than her arch nemesis; the stationary obstacle" _

"Dad!" Ruby zipped forward and shoved him, huffing when he broke off into laughter. "That's not funny," She grumbled, cheeks red with embarrassment.

Chayce chuckled but quieted. "I'm messing with you kiddo, they barely even mentioned the crash." When Ruby spared him a cautious glance, he shrugged and reached for a second plate of cookies, hidden on the counter behind his person. "Are these enough to earn forgiveness?"

Skeptical, Ruby examined him from tip to toes, focus mainly on his peace offering. She debated for a moment, lips set in a straight line and posture tense, before all at once she launched forward and snagged the plate away.

"I suppose it will do, but I expect more before night's end."

"Of course, your highness. Whatever you wish." With a lavish bow, Chayce ducked around his daughter and headed back to the living room. "Now I know you're excited about the chase, but don't forget to get your homework done, okay?"

"Yes dad!" Ruby chirped, racing off in the opposite direction to the stairs. Taking them at a much more normal pace-as not to drop her prize- she ambled into her room and shut the door.

Her first order of business was to set the plate down upon her desk, followed by a quick trip into her closet for a change of clothes. Once decked out in her favorite pair of pajamas, Ruby flash-stepped back to her chair and settled into it, one hand reaching for a cookie while the other went to open up her laptop. Prepared for the smooth plastic of the keys, Ruby jumped when her fingers touched thick paper instead.

"What in the-?" Grey, confused eyes turned to her keyboard, Ruby staring open mouthed at the red and gold lined envelope that lay upon it. Her jaw went totally slack when she read the fine-printed letters centered on the cardstock- _Beacon Academy- _and slid a trembling finger underneath the seal.

The contents inside nearly made her heart stop.

_Dear recipient,_

_Due to your performance in the superhero world, we would like to formally extend an invitation for you to join the upcoming initiation of new Beacon Squads. If you wish to accept this invitation, please come to the port location provided below, on the date which is also provided. _

_Keep in mind that, while this is an invitation, it is not official acceptance into any of Beacon's, or The League's, ranks, but rather a chance for you to prove yourself a hero worthy of protecting all of Remnant. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Professor_

_Beacon Academy Founder_

_Mistress G_

_Beacon Academy Headmistress _

_Squad #203_

_Port coordinates …._

The need for air burning in her chest reminded Ruby to breathe, and she sucked one in only to shout it right back out. Whooping so loud she created a minor sonic wave, Ruby fist bumped the air and flashed downstairs, ignoring her father's startled jump in favor of finding her backpack and digging for her cellphone.

So excited she dialed the wrong number fifty times in three seconds, Ruby had to hold her wrist with her free hand to slow down enough to select the right string of numbers. Although she still vibrated in place fast enough to wear on the varnish of the wood floor.

The ringtone didn't end fast enough, words tumbling from her mouth as soon as the other line picked up.

"Yang! Oh my gosh. You'll never guess what I just got!"

* * *

And there's the first one. Weiss is next, so stay tuned for next week! Also, I am posting these on that wonderful blogging website as well, with the same username as I have here(minus the spaces). If you would like to see art of the team's outfits, go to my blog and search for 'tipping point'.


	2. Intro 002

Tipping Point: A RWBY Superhero Au

Title: The Elegant Lady Snow

Introductions #002

Rating: T

Warnings: None

* * *

Light filtered down through the city streets, every shadow chased away by golden rays. Bright, warm, and bustling, the citizens of Val Roac meandered through their daily lives, the midday sun keeping them company as they milled about.

At least until the ground shook with the force of a giant foot crashing down on the streets. People and cars alike swarmed out of the way as a massive mechanical knight worked its way downtown. Half as tall as the skyscrapers that littered Val Roac's market district, the robot paid no mind to anything that stood in its path, massive bulk allowing it to crush anything in the way like insects under an elephant's heel.

It trudged through the streets, each purposeful stride covering a block of distance. Police barricades-hastily built and abandoned with equal speed as the mech came close- stood as nothing more than one another obstacle for the giant to step over.

Nothing slowed it down, not even the rushing winds of a tornado as it slammed into the knight's chest. Unfazed the mech continued on, one sweep of its arm breaking away the funnel whilst red beams charged and fired from its palm, the laser nearly clipping the caped superhero hovering over a nearby tower.

"Woah!" Darting higher into the sky to avoid the attack, the masked woman heaved another swirling vortex towards her opponent. It was dispersed with as much ease as the first. However, the momentary distraction allowed for another hero-capeless but cloaked in the same color spandex as the first- to charge forth from an alley and, with a resounding battle cry, latch himself to a silver gilded ankle.

"Take this!" He shouted, pounding fist after fist into the metal. But the attack proved to be nothing more than bravado as the robot reached down and swept him away without ever breaking stride.

Three brick walls and a window later, the superman brushed the debris from his outfit and raced outside in just time to see his comrade swatted out of the sky.

She crashed into the dirt not far away and he rushed to regroup. "This isn't working." He said, offering a hand to help her up.

"Then I think it's time we tried something a little more advanced." Smile on her lips, the stormcaller summoned a tiny whirlwind between her palms. "How about plan delta?"

Grin far too criminal for someone that favored the right side of the law, he pounded a fist into his hand and nodded his head. "Gotcha. Give me five and I'll be in position." With a nod of confirmation his partner took to the sky. He ran off in the opposite direction, around the buildings and through another series of alleys. Two minutes later and he had flanked the robot, kept out of sight by the weaving passages of brick walls. By the third he surpassed it and in the fourth he surged far enough ahead that he could see its head without tilting his own.

Over the robot's shoulder he met his partner's gaze. A giant tornado spun between her palms, ready and waiting to be launched at the mech's back. They nodded at one another and she released it a moment after, the funnel spiraling forward with enough force to shatter the windows of the offices lining the streets. He took off in the same breath, charging forward as fast as he could. Momentum growing every second until he sped down the street like a bullet.

The twister crashed into the robot. It stumbled forward, torso curling and limbs sprawling as it fought to stay standing. Not that it had much of a chance when a second gust of wind sailed around its calves, blocking any sure footing and ensuring the giant continued its downward arc right into his fists.

He smirked, hands clasped together and held low by his waist, muscles strained and focused to pack the most into his punch. Dead on target a steel chin tumbled towards the ground, prim for the walloping he was about to deliver. Except he never got the chance. Colossal arms wheeled about, rotating in directions that no organic creature could mimic until they anchored against the nearest solid surface.

Balance regained, the mech carried its airborne foot through the dissipating gales and stomped down onto its approaching attacker. Eyes wide and jaw slack, the superman tried to get out of the way. But his speed was too great for him to reverse. Boots skidding against the concrete, he toppled over, helpless to do anything except brace for impact and whisper a prayer to the gods.

Seconds passed. When nothing more than a shadow came, he cracked open his eyes and spared a glance around.

Large, monochrome spirals twirled in the air, the runic symbols blocking a foot held not ten feet above his head. Another set bound the mech's wrists, its outstretched palm kept in place inches from the stormcaller. Astounded, both superheros gawked at the struggling machine as more glyphs appeared around its form, each one serving to restrict movement or to cut into the grooves where the plates of its body fell together.

Above the screech of metal a voice called. "Honestly, is this the best Val Roac has to offer? I'm disappointed." Sun at her back and wind rippling through her clothing, Lady Snow stood atop a rotating glyph, a quick flick of her wrist binding more magical summons to her target. "You should know better than to try and fell an opponent this large without a proper contingency plan." Cool blue eyes-half covered by a fanciful colombina mask- scrutinized the mech below while it writhed in its binds. Snow gave it no chance, however, fine nails tapping against the hilt of her rapier. It spun until the violet chamber clicked into place, little veins of lavender trickling down the sword's rounded blade.

Whilst the color charged through Myrtenaster, icles formed in Snow's free hand. With a wave she spread them across the glyph, the he crystals pulsing and growing until they formed a smooth track curving towards the robot. Inhaling deep, Snow bent at the knees to pass a frozen palm over the heels of her boots, ice gathering wherever her fingers brushed to form a rigid pair of skates. She exhaled at the same moment she lunged, sword leading as she glided along the clear track. Tip aimed for the crevasse between the mech's helm and gorget, she breathed through each stride, every motion controlled and calculated for maximum efficiency.

So she didn't miss a beat when the shadowed visor slits started to glow red, a second path of ice deviating from the first to carry her away from the laser. The detour brought her low to the ground, frosty spikes aligning to create a foundation upon which she lay yard by yard of ice until her trajectory brought her back into the air.

Snow flew upwards till she peaked at the skyline, the whole city laid out before her in the brief second before gravity took hold and she plummeted back to earth. The robot creaked its head to face her, sockets lighting up with another attack. It fired, but she banked to the side, the tiny glyphs scattered around her body flickering to guide her through the air.

Once clear, Snow called a final glyph behind her-white circles tainting black when they seized, the pulse doubling her speed. Rapier held high by her chin, she waited till the last possible second to strike, purple encasing her blade as it blurred into dozens, each slash cutting deep into the armor.

Heaps of metal crashed to the ground, the robot left with only its head and a ribboned torso by the time Snow's feet touched earth. Mytrenaster's chamber spun again, this time settling on pure white as she jumped into the air, propelled by her glyphs and the ice under her boots. The next blow cleaved the robot's helm in two. Sparks lit up the air, electricity singing between cut wires and broken circuit boards. Snow ignored it all, skating straight into the mess until her sword found the black control center, hidden in the thickest part of the machine.

Piercing it straight through, she tore it from the tangled mass of circuitry and smashed it against a lamppost. Then, for good measure, she stabbed it through twice more with an ice spike.

"Um, I think you've killed it." A shadow towered over her, the superman picking his way through the carnage to stand at her side.

Snow rolled her eyes and tossed him the cracked box. "That's the backup control center. If left intact, the robot could reactivate and repair itself." She flicked her fingers and stepped up onto the glyph that appeared beside her. "I suggest you put that brawn to some use and crush it even further. You can never be too careful with mechs."

"That sounds like a story waiting to be told." The wind shifted, carrying the stormcaller down from the skies. "Care to share it?" She asked, hovering beside them.

Scowl on her lips, Snow clicked her heels together. "There's plenty of news footage covering it for you to use as study material." The circles underneath her feet whirred. They spun, lifting her higher inch by inch until she stared down at the pair over the bridge of her nose.

With the fight over, the street started to fill up with gawkers and impromptu cameramen. Snow watched them carefully out of the corner of her eye. If any of them took a piece of a robot, even a fraction as a souvenir, it would cause trouble later on. So, when the stormcaller raised in the air to follow after her, she lifted a gloved palm to stop her. "Enough talk, you have cleanup to take care of and my attention is required elsewhere."

Lips twitching into a smile, the caped heroine ducked around Snow's hand and stepped up onto her glyph. "Aw, come on. I'm sure you can spare a minute or two to talk to some peers." Hip cocked, she rested a hand on her side.

"Yeah!" Stuck on the ground, the superman shouted up at them. "Besides, you're almost never in this part of Remnant. Why don't you hang around and relax for a while? I'm sure your fans would love it." He tilted his head to the side. There, hanging around the edges of the defeated mech, stood several wide-eyed children, each one watching her with adoring smiles.

Snow couldn't help a smile when a few of them waved to her. She wiggled her fingers in response, expression going completely soft when they shrieked with joy. But the moment shattered when hand landed on her shoulder. Myrtenaster held firm in her grasp, Snow jerked away from the stormcaller and placed its tip into the center of the glyph.

"I appreciate the invitation, but as I said, I have more important tasks to tend to." Tone full of forced propriety, she layered her hands over Myrtenaster's hilt. The air around them thickened. A chill settled in, soft flakes of snow flashing into existence in the air around them, each defying gravity to float up into the air.

"Surely you can-"

"No." Lips quirked, Snow inclined her head. "Now, I suggest you move."

"But-uh," Frozen crystals stuck to the edges of the stormcaller's cape. She tried to shake them off, half-hovering over the glyph when they only continued to grow. "Um, why?"

"Because." Perfectly straight, white teeth flashed, Snow's decorum breaking just a bit as she grinned and raise her sword.

"I'm leaving."

In one smooth motion she jabbed Myrtenaster into the glyph. Light flared the instant its tip pierced the magical circles, flowing out in waves and bleaching everyone's sight a blinding white.

The stormcaller caught the worst of it. Tumbling head over heel, she reached for something, anything, to orient with. Her fingers scraped over smooth metal and she clutched at it, pulling in until her whole body pressed against the surface.

When she finally managed to blink the stars away, Snow had vanished, the fluttering of snowflakes-and a smashed giant- the only signs that she had been there at all.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Miss Schnee." The concierge greeted as she stepped through the doors of the hotel. Palm covering the mouthpiece of the phone against his ear, he offered her a polite smile and a bow, free hand working to enter the passcode for the elevators. "Did you enjoy your walk?"

Weiss nodded. "Yes. Val Roac is quite impressive. Not as impressive as Bavaria, but nice enough for a visit." Several shopping bags hung from her arms, the plastic crinkling when she set them down to wait for the elevator.

"A-ah, yes. I doubt there's a city in the world that can compete with the home of the Schnee Dust Corporation." He jittered, mumbling something into the phone before setting it aside. "But I'm glad to know our fair town has managed to entertain you." Fingers curled into the collar of his suit jacket, he scuttled around the lavish desk and reached for her packages. "Shall I carry these up for you?"

"No thank you," She said, picking up the bags before he had the chance. "I can handle them myself." The elevator chimed in the same moment. Weiss stepped through the wood doors the minute they opened, elbow knocking her floor number while her finger tapped the close button. The doors sliding shut worked better than any dismissal she could voice.

Alone at last, Weiss sighed and dropped her burden, kicking the packages aside with her foot so she had more room to stand. They were filled to the brim with useless purchases. Gaudy clothing, jewelry, a few trinkets she had snatched from some tourist shops. Nothing she actually cared to buy. But she had learned early on the importance of maintaining the image others saw of her, and it was a little difficult to use a shopping trip as an alibi without any goods to show for it.

The floors ticked by one by one. Once it reached the top the elevator stopped, its doors hissing open to reveal the pentagon suite. Weiss stepped inside, tossing the bags off to one side. She rested a hand against the lacquered walls, leaning into it as she reached down to strip off her high heels.

"Ahem."

Weiss jumped. Hand over her heart, she whirled around and reached from the nearest mirror. Two seconds away from dipping her fingers into the reflective surface, she paused when she recognized the figure seated at the suite's dining table.

"Oh! Hello F-Father. I thought you had conference meetings all day." She snapped her hand back to her side, praying that no one had seen the little glow of light beneath her palms. "Did one of them get canceled?"

"Something like that." He spun the glass in his hand. Red wine-the highest vintage- swirled within. "We were evacuated halfway through. It seems a giant robot nearly crushed the hall."

"Really?"

"Mm," Lips pressed together, he hummed and sniffed the contents of his drink. "I swear the superheros around here are as incompetent as the businessmen. If it hadn't been for Lady Snow's timely intervention, I have no doubt we would've been squashed like bugs."

Taking a half-step forward, Weiss let surprise creep onto her face. "Lady Snow?" A false excitement tinted her tone, volume and pitch one notch louder than her usual voice. "She really is watching out over our family. We'll have to thank her as soon as we go home to Bavaria."

"Indeed." Mr. Schnee tilted his drink, pouring a drop onto his tongue. He mulled it over for a minute, shadows playing over his cheeks as he swished it around in his mouth. Finally he swallowed, disappoint adding lines to his brow as he leaned forward to set the glass down.

"Mr. Addelo." A snap of his fingers sent the servant by his side into action. The man took the glass and placed it back upon his serving tray, back rigid as he bowed.

"Yes, Mr. Schnee?"

"This wine is subpar to what I ordered. Please return it to the front desk and ask for a replacement." He gestured to the bottle cooling beside him.

Weiss waited until the servant had exited the room, leaving her alone with her father. Only then did she step up to the table, hands folded neatly in front of her. "Did you have a chance to see the fight?" She had seen the helicopters hovering in the distance, no doubt recording the battle for every news channel to flaunt later on in the evening. Surely her father, with all of his resources, had already acquired a copy of the footage. Or even found a way to stream it live.

Silent, Mr. Schnee pulled an envelope from his pocket and rested it on the table. "I wouldn't call it a fight so much as a slaughter. Those idiots would've died had you not intervened." He pushed it towards her, waving when she hesitated. "Go ahead, it was on your dresser. Now," Fingers lacing together, he rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "Normally I would want to discuss some of the weaker points of your attack, but I feel that this takes precedence."

Weiss blinked. Her father rarely passed up an opportunity to help refine her skills as a superhero. Whatever that letter contained, it had to be important for him to skip over a lecture. Tentative, she reached for it, fingers brushing over the gold-imprinted letters on the front.

"Beacon….Academy?"

"Open it."

She didn't waste a moment in doing so. Painted nail picking at the edge of the paper, Weiss pulled the letter free and unfolded it.

_Dear recipient, _

_Due to your performance…_

…_.is not official acceptance….._

_Sincerely,_

_Squad #203_

_Port coordinates ….._

Trembling, Weiss' gaze snapped up to stare at her father. He stared right back, a cheshire grin on his face and a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Excellent work, Lady Snow."

* * *

And there's the next one! Blake is next in the roster.


	3. Intro 003

Third chapter! Now things start to get fun.

Title: Hiding in the Shadow's Edge

Rating: T

Warnings: Mentions of slavery, sex trade

* * *

"That's it. Keep together and don't cause any trouble." Chains rattled over the voice of the goon, the links clinking together as they hung between each person that shuffled past him. Bound, collared, and gagged, the captives trudged forward. Teenagers held the hands of small children while the adults clasped their shoulders. No one dared to act out, the bodies of those who had dragged along by those at the end of the line.

They stepped through the darkened trainyard. Escorted by armed thugs on every side, hope had long since died from their eyes and defiance drained from their strides. The only thing they had left now was each other. But even that wouldn't be for long, if the whispers of their captors could be believed. Apparently they had little else to do beside place bets on who they thought would end up where. The healthy, middle aged adults to the dust mines. The kids to the drug lords. And, for the unfortunate few whose looks outweighed their other traits, their very own bed and shackles.

"I'll bet the boy at the end fetches a high price. Blondes have been selling like mad the past few auctions." A thug chuckled, nudging his buddy with an elbow.

"Yeah. A shame we didn't grab any shifters, though. One of them would've set us up for months."

Another lout shrugged. "Maybe we did. You can never tell with those buggers until you stab a taser in their gut." A whistle came from the back of the line. He paused, moving to check the area around them before returning the call with two quick clicks of his tongue. "We're clear to load. Open the door."

The first man nodded. Gun slung over his shoulder, he stepped up the metal staircase and unlocked the train door. He had to duck to enter the cabin; the tiny space used to contain only supplies but now served as their main hold for new slaves. Quickly he inspected it, making sure that all the window bars were secure and that the shelves were empty of any items their captives could use to escape.

"It's all set," He said, exiting. "Go ahead and send them-what's wrong?" Crouched low, his partners stood on either side of the captives. Each had a muzzle pressed into the temple of a teenager, although their focus remained on the back of the line. Immediately he followed suit, grabbing a kid and locking her under his arm. "Did something happen?"

"Jimmy's gone."

A frown tugged at his lips. People didn't just disappear in the middle of an open trainyard. "Have you sent someone to look for him?"

"Yeah. He's missing too."

Shit. Something was up. He'd worked this job for far too long to believe in coincidences. Arm tightening around the neck of the kid in his grasp, he jerked his head towards the train. "It's time to go. Dump the bodies and load everyone else."

The others didn't argue. Muzzles up, they barked at the captives, shoving them one by one into the cabin. Rattled and shaking, a child tripped and stumbled to his knees. The chains around his ankles tangled with the ones around his wrists, binding him further to the dirt and keeping him from standing.

"Oi! Get moving." A thug loomed over him. Impatient and on his last nerve-hadn't there been three guys guarding the left flank, not two?- he nudged the boy with his boot. "I said get moving!" He shouted when the kid fumbled once more.

Cowering, the boy curled into himself. An adult tried to step between them, hands up and eyes averted as she begged the man to give them a second. But the thug just snarled and raised his gun. He drove the butt into the woman's gut and knocked her down with a second blow to her shoulders. She toppled over the child, their binds intertwining and locking together in a giant mass of jingling chains. The line ground to a halt ahead of them, their connection to the rest of the captives preventing anyone else from moving.

"Fuck this." Lips curled, the thug jabbed the muzzle of his gun into the woman's face. "Get up now or I'll have them drag your body into the cabin."

She gawked but made no move to stand. Gaze focused just over his shoulder, her mouth hinged open in silent awe and, although he could feel her tremble underneath his weapon, hope lit a tiny spark in her eyes.

A moment later, he found out why.

The others never heard him scream when claws closed around his sides and ripped him away into the night. They did, however, notice the pause in the line. Another thug took his place and reached down to yank the woman up by the elbow. He grabbed the kid by the collar and dragged him the rest of the way to the cabin. The steel door slammed shut behind the boy, locking him and the rest of the captives within the dank confines of the train.

The thugs, or what remained of them, lined up outside the door. Guns hanging by their sides, primed and ready to shoot, they stared into the darkness. But nothing came. No sirens, no shouts for them to surrender and drop their weapons.

Minutes later, when the only thing their straining senses picked up was the shifting of the wind, the tallest stepped forward and prodded the two in front of him. "Go grab the bodies. I don't want to leave them behind for the cops to find."

The first jerked, sweat dripping down his brow. "But boss.."

"Go! Whatever was out there left, so hurry up before it gets back." The twitch of his fingers over the trigger sent them scurrying off.

The remaining men formed a crescent around the cabin door. Light was scarce in the trainyard. Only a few lanterns hung along the edges of the trains and a thick layer of clouds covered what little glow came from the shattered moon. Shadows quickly swallowed their comrades as they wandered out into the night. They had to listen to hear the rustle of cloth and the thump of boots in the dirt. The grunts, curses, and dull thuds as the two men worked to drag the bodies back to the train.

The muffled growl of something other than human and the rattle of guns falling to the ground.

"Shi-!" Half a cry echoed from the twilight. The men jolted, guns held tight by their sides as they scanned the darkness for any sign of what had just happened.

Metal screeched off to their right. Startled, the group opened fire, only to whirl to their left when something banged against the train next to theirs. A few of the braver souls ventured forward a few feet, but none dared to leave the protective ring of light that surrounded the cabin door.

"Hmph. The rest of you are smarter than you look." A voice murmured in the darkness. Eyes wide, the thugs fired in the direction it had come from. But the voice came again a minute later, this time from behind.

"That's it. Just keep shooting empty air." Perched on top of the train, a figure slipped into sight. Golden eyes glowed in sharp contrast to dark skin and clothes. Furry black ears flickered in the midst of cropped, brunette hair, each one swiveled forward and attentive to the men on the ground. "I can wait until you run out of bullets."

Frown hidden underneath an extensive face mask, Shadow's Edge tensed and rolled to the side when the men fired once more. Claws shifted into existence from blunt nails and raked down the side of the train as Shadow drew the spray of bullets away from the metal walls that housed the captives. Crouching low the moment they touched earth, the shifter lunged forward on all fours. Their body contorted as they moved. Fur took the place of clothing. Fangs sprouted and stuck out from a snarling muzzle, catching the nearest thug by the hip and wrenching him to the side.

The others shook in their boots as the giant cat came closer. Shadow didn't pause to gloat about it. Instead they darted from one man to the next, striking them down with teeth and paws and making sure that every gun was tossed firmly out of reach.

One by one the thugs fell. Down to the last three opponents, Shadow snarled and jumped into the air. They landed on the chest of the boss, pinning him down by the shoulders and snapping an inch before his nose.

He wriggled in the dirt, waving at the two still left standing. "You'll die for thi-_urk." _Fangs closed around his throat. Shadow glanced backwards at the guns aimed at their back, jaw tightening at the same rate the thugs' fingers squeezed over their triggers.

"Wait, wait!" The pinned man choked. His throat twitched between Shadow's teeth as he swallowed, voice dry and cracking while he plead. "Don't shoot!"

"Good decision." Shadow snarled the words, each one raspy and distorted by their beastly form. "Now tell them to drop the weapons and beat it."

The men did as commanded. As soon as they were out of sight, Shadow's jaw relaxed and they leaned back. "Your turn. But if I _ever _see you carting slaves again..." They trailed off, teeth closing inches away from his nose.

Catching the not-so-veiled threat, he nodded vigorously and strained his neck away. Shadow doubted that he would keep to his word, but they could always chase him and his flunkies later after rescuing the captives. So they stepped to the side, keeping a giant paw on his chest till the very last second.

He scrambled to his feet and took off the moment the pressured eased. Watching him run into the night, Shadow waited for a long moment to make sure he was really gone before trodding up to the door. A second and they shifted, human hands grasping the handle and pulling it open an inch.

"Hello?" Voice low, Shadow called through the crack. "It's safe now, so I'm going to open the door and get you all out of there, okay?" A rush of murmurs echoed back at them. Shadow waited until they died down, then wretched the door the rest of the way open. Tucked behind the thick slab of metal, they waved around it for the captives to step out. Everyone did so, filing out in a line much less organized than the one they had entered in, a few rushing ahead to kick at the guns lying on the ground. However, although many had already removed the cloth gags from each others' mouths, the chains still hung between their wrists and ankles.

With a sigh Shadow realized they had forgotten to grab a key and now needed an alternative way to remove the restraints. Ears flat against their skull, they strode from out behind the door to the nearest captive. "Here," they said, reaching out for the chains.

The teenager startled a bit at their sudden appearance but quickly calmed and offered up the restraints. "S-so you have super strength?" He stuttered, spitting around the piece of cloth that hung around his neck.

"Not exactly." Shadow cringed and stepped closer, incredibly aware of all the others' stares. Their ears twitched and flickered in their hair, the dark of the night barely concealing the movement. "Just hold still." Golden eyes closed at the same moment Shadow breathed deep. The world around them fell away. Left with only the sensation of cool metal between their fingers, the shifter let the bounds around their body loosen. Nails lengthed. Muscles bulged. Their grip tightened around the chains until they _snapped, _crushed by the raw strength of no-so-human hands.

Shadow exhaled. Everything had gone quiet and, in a moment of carelessness, their ears perked forward, swiveling to catch any hint of a noise.

"What is that-"

"Are those-"

"It's a-"

The whispers rushed in all at once. Ranging from surprised to angry, each one hit Shadow like a ton of bricks, weighing down their heart and dropping it into the pit of their stomach.

"You're one of those beasts!" Jaw slack, the teenager stared at her. He took a half-step back, hands wringing together even though they were free of any bonds.

_Oh no. _"Not a beast." Shadow murmured it, the protest barely audible over the din of all the other words. "My name is Shadow's Edge. I am a shifter, yes, but we're not-"

"You're a nuisance, is what you are." One of the men stepped forward, the sneer on his face matched only by the angry furrow of his brow. "The only reason they snatched us up was because they were looking for more of your kind!" He snarled, veins of his neck bulging as he strained onto his toes to get into Shadow's face.

A hand in his face stopped his rant short. Shadow took several deep breaths before they spoke, fighting down the rage that rose to meet his vicious words. "Your kidnapping was unfortunate, but I would appreciate it if you refrained from blaming my species for the actions of yours."

That did it. Like the straw that broke the camel's back, their comment shattered the man's last bit of patience. Even so, Shadow's reflexes were far superior, allowing them to duck away from his clumsy punch and dance around to catch his shoulder before he tripped over the restraints around his ankles.

"Let go of me, you animal!" He shouted, shrugging out of their grip and spinning around for another attack.

But before Shadow could dodge again, a hand snagged the man's shirt sleeve and pulled it back. "That's enough." A woman-the same who Shadow had saved earlier- said. "This child has done nothing but help us. Save your anger for someone who deserves it and leave those that help you alone."

For a heartbeat the three stood in silence. Then, with a roll of his shoulders the man turned away, his gait shuffled and unbalanced as he walked off.

"Um," Shadow started, a hand raising in the air. "I can break those chains."

He didn't even pause. "I don't want anymore help from you."

A sigh fell from their lips. Turning to the others-who had yet to stop staring- the shifter allowed their forearms to bulge and grow once more. "Would anyone like me to help?"

It wasn't even a surprise when no one answered. Shadow tried to keep their expression neutral, the mask hiding the downward twitch of their lips but doing little to hide the flicker of sadness in their eyes. "Alright then. The trainyard is safe. All you have to do is head to the north and you should be able to find some patrol guards to help you out." They had cleared it earlier, just in case circumstance had demanded a quick retreat. So, when the group left, Shadow didn't immediately follow, their gaze staying firm on the patch of dirt by their feet. Inch by inch the fur retreated from their arms, human limbs replacing the foreign cut of sinew and muscles.

Just the right shape for tiny fingers to grasp, a small tug drawing the shifter's attention away from their boots.

Lashes fluttered over surprised golden eyes. Shadow almost flinched away from the child as she drew into their side, short arms wrapping around their waist and squeezing with more strength than her little frame belied. Releasing the hug-but not Shadow's hand- the girl offered up a shy smile. Eyes downcast, she tucked her chin into her chest, her mop of hair in full display for Shadow to see.

As well as the floppy pair of dog ears that had sprouted out of thin air.

"You're-" The older shifter cut off, not willing to say it aloud while the others were within earshot. Instead they smiled, crinkles forming at the edges of their eyes, and reached up to pat the girl's head. "I'm glad I was here, then."

A hum served as the girl's reply. She ducked back in for one more hug, puppy ears disbanding into threads of brown before she danced away after the group.

Shadow sighed and kicked at the chains on the ground-which had mysteriously appeared by her feet at the same time as the girl. Then, crouching low, they bounded up onto the trains. Even if no one wanted a shifter's help, Shadow couldn't leave them alone in good conscience. They would just hang in the background and make sure everyone got out okay. Hide in the darkness that served as their name, and pray that no one noticed them trailing behind.

* * *

The dim light of dawn had just begun to color the world an orange glow when Blake Belladonna stepped down onto the sidewalk. Tossing her hair and smoothing the wrinkles in her shorts, she took a moment to brush the nonexistent dirt from her blouse and settle a black handbag over her shoulder before continuing on.

A jingle echoed from the recesses of her purse. Blake jumped a little, the sound loud and out of place in the stillness of the early morning. She dug through an outer pocket and pulled out the ringing phone-the tune from the openings of one of her favorite shows.

_Unknown caller, _the screen flashed. Thumb hovering over the answer button, Blake hesitated before she pressed down, raising the receiver to her ear a second after.

"_It's me._"

She nearly tossed the phone into the ditch. "Adam. How did you get this number?"

"_Does it matter?"_

Pace increasing, Blake rushed down the sidewalk. She kept her voice hushed, even though no one was around to overhear. "It'll matter when I go to buy another phone after this conversation." Clearly she couldn't trust the last place she had bought one from. But this was a new city, with new shops. One of them had to be safe from her ex-partner's sources.

"_Blake." _

"Adam, no."

"_You don't even know what I'm going to ask." _

She knew enough. The White Fang only ever called for one reason. "I don't care," a lie, but one Blake would tell herself till the end of time, "my answer is still no."

"_You cared enough to go chasing slavers."_

"_What._" Blake growled. "Have you been spying on me?" Already she dug deep into her purse, fingers searching for any sign of a bug or other tracking device.

"_I've just been looking out for y-"_

"Disrespecting my decision is not looking out for me!" She had cut all ties for a reason. The White Fang's tactics had gotten too severe. Too brutal for her to handle. Even as she supported their cause, she could no longer condone their methods. "This is the last time I'm going to say it!" Something crinkled underneath her palm and Blake snagged it from her bag. Sneer on her face, she yanked the foreign item out. "Stop tagging my stuff and stop tracki-"

Golden letters flashed by her eyes as she drew an envelope from her purse. _Beacon Academy. _Blake blinked several times, conversation dropping as she gawked. But after her lashes swept down and up for the fiftieth time and the words had yet to change, she sliced the paper open with a fine-edged fingernail.

"_Blake?"_

_Dear recipient,_

…_..in the superhero world_

_...a hero worthy of…_

_Sincerely,_

_Squad #203_

_Port coordinates ….._

"_Blake?" _The phone garbled, slipping from loose fingers and tumbling to the concrete.

"_Blaaksshwashhhhhhh." _A booted heel smashed down onto the device. Static drowned out Adam's call before it too died off.

Not that it mattered to Blake. She had already disappeared, vanishing back into the early morning shadows that still clung to every building.

* * *

Only one chapter left. Yang's, of course. After that I will be starting on the main story.

Oh, and to those who are wondering, Blake is black and genderfluid. They're a part of a race a shifters, it only makes sense.


End file.
